Final Destination Sonic Style
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: After surviving a fatal roller coaster ride which Amy foresees, the Sonic team start dying in weird bloody accidnets in the same order as their seat. Contains bloody horror and sex scenes. Couplings SONAMY, SHADOUGE. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Final Destination (Sonic Style)**

**Disclaimer Note from Bloodrayne666: ****This is the spin off remake of the three Final Destination films, most of the plotline comes from Final Destination 3 as the accident is the Roller Coaster ride, and the deaths are in the order of the where the characters were sitting on the ride. **

**The things I've tweaked are the basic plotline, the deaths, and how the characters die, just to keep you readers guessing. So anyway readers, sit back, get yourself a stiff drink and prepare for the Death Ride of your life.**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter One**

**The Theme Park**

It was a cool summer night in the large theme park of Mobotropolis, there the lights from the amusements lit up the sky and the noises of fairground music and cries of joy came from within.

It was at this same amusement park that the Sonic Team were enjoying themselves and making the most of the summer evening.

Sonic was eating a chilidog at a hotdog stand whilst talking to Chris who was eating popcorn.

Knuckles was doing his best on a test your strength machine.

Shadow was trying to knock down some coconuts trying to win a prize whilst Rouge was standing nearby watching him whilst drinking lemonade.

Tails was staring around wondering where to go next,

Silver and Blaze were coming off a ride laughing their heads off.

The Chaotix were sitting in a picnic area near the food stalls eating burgers and drinking coke with Big and Froggy joining them (although Charmy was teasing Big about how big his burger was).

Cream and Cheese and her mother Vanilla were wondering around looking at some games stalls.

And Amy was taking some photos of everyone for her album.

"YES!" Shadow yelled as he knocked a coconut off a stand, "That's the third!" he turned to smile at Rouge who walked up and put her arms around him. "I knew you'd win me something Shad!" she said seductively.

The man behind the stand, a black and white badger came up with a large stuffed black bear dressed as the devil. He gave it to Shadow and then Shadow handed the bear over to Rouge. Rouge smiled and took it gratefully. "Thanks Shad!" she said reaching up to kiss him on the lips.

"Hey! Team Dark!" called Amy waving to them, Shadow turned his eyes towards the pink hedgehog, so did Rouge "smile you two!" cried Amy holding up the camera. Shadow sighed and pulled Rouge over to him and smiled his usual evil smirk; Rouge held up the bear and struck a pose whilst smiling.

The Amy took a picture, "thank you," she said, Shadow shook his head and looked back at the white bat who looked back up at him with a smile. Amy then turned to look at Sonic who continued to eat his chilli dog greedily. "Hey Sonikku! Chris!" she called, Sonic looked up from eating his chilli dog and saw Amy holding up the camera

Sonic swallowed his mouthful of chilli dog and got ready to smile, Amy took a picture and smiled, "great shot Sonikku!" she called. Tails then walked over to Sonic and punched him in the arm, "so what are we gonna go on next?" he asked, Sonic gave him a devious grin. "I'd say the big roller coaster!" said Sonic his eyes gazing up at a large roller coaster.

Amy looked up at the large roller coaster and she felt a little ill, it was one big roller coaster, it was said to be the biggest and most fun-filled roller coaster in Mobotropolis, ever since it was first built, after the defeat of the Metarex, Sonic had talked about going on it.

Coincidently it had been called Metarex Flight, it was coloured black and the train was black and purple, there was even a large model of the Metarex leader Dark Oak and there were little models or different Metarex's in the ride. Amy then looked down at her camera to see the pictures she had taken, she smiled at the one she took of Shadow and Rouge, then she clicked to another picture she took of Silver and Blaze on one of the rides.

Then her heart stopped, she looked at the picture, the looked at a ride up ahead where it was a large structure with four seats around it that shot up and down. It said HIGH DIVE. She looked at her camera and saw that the V had gone so it read HIGH DIE. She raised her eyebrows and then looked back at the ride.

"It's be funny ya know" said Sonic as he continued to stare at the roller coaster. "What?" asked Amy breaking out of her thoughts. "It'll feel like we're battling the metarex again" said Sonic, Amy lifted her camera and took a picture of the roller coaster; she then turned around when she heard a loud dong and a cry of triumph from Knuckles. She saw some Mobians cheering as Knuckles hit the hammer really hard to make the bell dong.

"oh yeah!" shouted Knuckles flexing his rock hard muscles, "Sonic and Shadow may be the fastest guys of Mobius, but I'm the strongest!" he began to dance around a little. Shadow and Rouge had been watching from the crowd. Rouge pulled a face "urgh!" she said "can't believe I used to have a crush on that Knuckle-head!"

Shadow too pulled a face "dream on Knux!" he said shaking his quills, Knuckles looked at Shadow "oh yeah!" he said coming close to the black hedgehog, Shadow snarled and Rouge pushed him back, not wanting them to start a fight "then watch this!" he lifted the mallet and mastering all his strength he struck the device, he struck it so hard the bell flew off. As he did everyone gasped loudly, then cheered.

As Amy watched she suddenly heard an evil laughter behind her, she turned to see the large Metarex modal of Dark Oak at the front of the Roller Coaster ride, where the voice was coming from, "_Your fate lies in your hands! If you dare ride the Metarex Flight, you may pay a painful price_!" it then laughed loudly. Amy felt a shiver run down her spine when she remembered how they fought the Metarex and how it had nearly cost them their lives, even though it was almost a year ago.

"_So…_" the Dark Oak modal cackled "_what is your decision? Do you dare ride the Flight? Or will you turn away? The Choice is yours!_" Sonic then walked up next to Amy "that evil voice reminds me of when Dark Oak tortured Chris and Cosmo in-front of me and I became Dark Sonic"

Amy looked up at Sonic "that was all in the past" she said with a smile, "you should look at that thing and laugh, the Metarex are gone, we should have no fear of them now, and Shadow's back alive and well after he chaos controlled the explosion of the planet away"

"I still have no idea how that hedgehog manages to survive everything" said Amy looking at Shadow who was chatting with Rouge whilst watching Knuckles dancing around in triumph after winning the Test your strength. "He survived the fall to earth after Maria released him in the pod, he survived it again after defeating the weapon on Space Colony ARK and he's also survived the Metarex!" Sonic shook his head "I dunno" he said quietly "he's a lucky bastard!"

"But still we should be grateful we're still alive, even though we risked our lives and lots others within the battle" she sighed sadly, thinking of Cosmo's sacrifice. Sonic looked at Amy and nodded. "I suppose your right!" he said "come on!" he said grabbing her wrist "let's go and brave it huh?" he began to pull her towards the ride.

**Well that's the first part of my fic, Hope you like it, and please review!**

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Ride of Death**

When they got to the ride, there were already a lot of people queuing up to go on it laughing and giggling, Sonic then stopped by the front and asked Amy to take a picture, Amy giggled and took out her camera, as she did Sonic struck a pose.

Chris then asked if he could have a picture, Amy took a picture of him, then looked up again at the large model of Dark Oak. As they began to queue, Shadow and Rouge walked up behind them laughing, "remember when we fought the evil metarex?" Rouge giggled pointing up at the Dark Oak modal.

Shadow chuckled hartly, then walked in ahead of her. Amy looked up at the sign above her head, which read '**Abandon All Hope Ye Who Enter Here**' Amy gulped then pushed her way through the railings. Everywhere she looked she could see models and pictures of the metarex, and more shivers went down her spine, she could remember how terrified she was when she remembered how she fought them and tried to save their planet as they looked for the chaos emeralds.

Finally they got to the front, as she did she saw the rest of the Sonic Team and the Chaotix waiting to get on the ride, she looked up again at the models of the metarex and her heart beat faster in her chest, "nervous?" asked Sonic. Amy looked up and Sonic and blushed.

"You excited too Froggy?" Amy looked across to Big who was near the front with Cream, "I'm excited too Mr Big" said Cream smiling up at the large blue cat. "alright!" yelled a squeaky voice in the row next to Big and Cream "this'll be fun!" "Calm down Charmy" said a large green crocodile, "we'll get on soon" "ok Boss!" said Charmy.

Espio was nearby with them smiling "this'll be an interesting ride" he said, Amy shook her head at Espio's seriousness. "I'm not nervous Sonic" said Amy looking up at Sonic again "I've no need to be as you're here!" Sonic felt a drop of sweat on the back of his head, but he smiled anyway.

Suddenly the doors of the rows opened and they got into their seats, Chris, Big, Vector, Charmy and Cream got in the front three cars of the train, Chris looked up at Sonic "Meet you at the end!" he laughed. Sonic winked and gave him thumbs up. They then sat down and pulled their safety bars down, at the same time some attendants checked the safety bars by pushing them down.

Amy pulled out her camera and began to take some pictures of everyone on the ride, as she did she suddenly saw a green hand wave in front, "hey chick, yer can't read or what?" Amy looked up to see a teenaged green lizard technician wearing a black ride uniform and baseball cap.

He then pointed to a sign saying '**No Loose Objects**' '**No Cameras**' Amy nodded understanding him, and Sonic took the camera away from her and put it in his pocket, as he did he felt something warm and sticky on his fingers, he looked down to see someone had placed their bubblegum there.

"Eeww!" he cried "that's gross man!" Amy laughed and settled herself deeply into her seat, the lizard then pushed the bars to secure them, "alright!" said Sonic "let's do it man!" the lizard then looked towards his mate at the controls, an orange weasel, "ok ready to go!" he waved his hand and the weasel pushed the button, as he did the train began to move off.

As the roller coaster rolled up the slope, the whole team watched the horizon excitedly, "alright!" cried Sonic "let's go man!" he waved his arms in the air, and Amy smiled alongside him. In front of them, Shadow's red eyes scanned the area, then he looked at Rouge, Rouge then reached out and held his head smiling at him.

Knuckles let out a cry of joy as they went up higher and higher, then they reached the end on the slope ready to slide down, "alright!" yelled Vector at the front, "let's go man!" "Please go slow at the loops!" shouted Big as he held onto Froggy. "It won't go slow through the loops you moron!" yelled Shadow, "Hang on Everyone!" yelled Chris as he held onto his safety bar.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" yelled Blaze, "here we go!" yelled Espio, "I can't believe I'm doing this!" shouted Blaze again, "yeah!" shouted Silver "let's freaking go!" suddenly the ride went sliding down the slope ready to start going on the loops and twists and turns.

As the ride sped off, the team began cheering and shouting, they all put their hands in the air screaming and feeling the wind past through their fingertips. "Yeah! Whoa!" yelled Sonic as he felt the wind in his quills. "This is great!" he screamed. Amy clutched the safety bars and looked around happy at the area around her.

As they came towards a loop in the tracks, Sonic put his hands in the air and screamed with joy, in front of him he could hear Big clutching onto Froggy screaming in terror "slow down train!" he yelled. "Shut up Big!" yelled Espio "the train won't slow down for you!" yelled Tails.

Chris screamed in joy as he lifted his arms in the air, "yeah! Keep it coming!" Shadow shouted in joy, "yeah!" he yelled "faster!" Rouge screamed in joy alongside him. "YYEEEE HAAAW!" yelled Sonic "yeah!" Amy just smiled and closed her eyes as she felt the wind through her quills.

Just then as they were reaching the high area of the roller coaster they suddenly felt a jolt, "Fuck!" shouted Espio "what the hell was that?" then suddenly sparks appeared down the side of the train near to where Cream and Big were sitting. "What is that!" yelled Big in terror, clasping hold of Froggy.

Cream was terrified "help me Mr Big!" she cried grabbing hold of Big's arm, Big began wailing as he clung onto Froggy and also held Cream with his other arm. Cream began to cry as the sparks flew in her face. Vector and Charmy were also screaming in fear.

Suddenly the safety bars went up, the team screamed out in terror and tried to grab a hold of them so they could stay in, "FUCK!" screamed Knuckles as he grabbed his safety bar in terror.

The ride kept speeding on, the team held on for dear life trying to stay in their seats and praying that the ride would soon come to an end, suddenly, the tracks and the wheel began to grid and send up more sparks, and the first carriage got separated from the coaster and flew off the tracks.

Amy could hear the screams of some of the Mobians who were on it fly out of their seats and plummet towards the ground far below, as she watched helplessly screaming she saw Vector and Charmy fly out along with Cream, Big and Froggy. "NNOO!" screamed Amy crying tears of sorrow and terror as she watched her friends fall to their deaths.

Then suddenly the car that Chris was in broke off and Chris was sent flying, he flew over the rest of the train and hit against Sonic and Amy's seats, Sonic screamed as tears rolled down his cheeks as the young boy hit the car and cracked his body on the bars of the coaster then a ripping noise was heard as Chris's body was impaled on a bar sticking out. Sonic started crying and sobbing as he saw his friend hanging there dead.

The remaining train then sped through the loops and twists, Sonic held onto his safety bar screaming in terror, he suddenly saw Espio fly out of his seat and fall against the bars above, as he did Sonic and Amy heard a horrific crunch and the purple chameleon lay draped in a horrific angle on the bars of the roller coaster.

At the same time Knuckles was thrown out of his seat, he grabbed his safety bar holding on for dear life as the roller coaster twisted and rolled, he then lost his grip and flew screaming, fortunately Sonic pulled off his safety bar and grabbed Knuckles's hand. "Hold on Knuckles!" he screamed "I can't!" yelled Knuckles in terror. Knuckles held Sonic's wrist "don't let go!" yelled Sonic holding onto Knuckles's hand as best he could.

Just then the metal top of the train broke off the front due to the force and flew towards Knuckles, as it did it flew over Shadow and Rouge's heads who ducked screaming trying to avoid it. The metal then struck Knuckles who lost hold of Sonic's hand and he flew into the tracks, there was a horrific crunch and a splatter as Knuckles's body hit the tracks spraying blood.

Then the coaster train flew up to a large loop, as it did Shadow and Rouge began to slide out of their seats, Rouge then screamed as she felt her wing get ripped by the grip of the safety bar. Shadow too yelled in terror. Then the train slowed and then stopped completely upside down on the loop.

As it did, Rouge and Shadow fell out and they were hanging on for dear life on the safety bars. Rouge screamed as her feet dangled in the air, "Rouge! Shadow! Hold on!" yelled Amy who was holding on upside down. "I can't!" cried Rouge who had tears rolling down her cheeks she was so terrified.

Sonic, hanging upside down along with Amy looked at the bat and the hedgehog hanging there, Sonic looked at Shadow who was clawing the safety bar trying to hold on. He'd never seen the Ultimate Life Form look so scared. "Shadow!" yelled Sonic "Hold on!"

Shadow looked at Rouge with his pleading red eyes "don't let go!" he yelled, as he said that he lost his grip and he began to fall screaming, Rouge then too lost her grip and she fell, Shadow and Rouge then fell screaming to the ground far below, as they did Silver and Blaze who were in front of them also fell out and plummeted to the ground, then Tails fell out screaming.

Amy looked down and began crying as she saw them all hit the ground, followed by the sound of cracking bones, then lie motionless, Sonic looked across to Amy, his eyes wide with terror, and tears were rolling down his cheeks, yet he tried to stay strong for Amy. "Come on Amy!" he yelled "help me rock it!" he began to wiggle in his seat trying to get the roller coaster to move.

As they tried to rock it, they felt the train begin to move, then the train nearly got to the slope, "almost got it!" yelled Sonic, he gave it one more shove, then the coaster began to move, then it began to slide backwards. Amy screamed as it moved. Then Sonic stood up in his seat and began to try and find something to stop it, but what he didn't see was that there was a bar sticking out and before he could move out of the way, he was beheaded by the bar.

Amy screamed as she saw Sonic's headless body fall back on the seat and his blood splatter her, she then began to cry with grief and not just terror, suddenly she felt the roller coaster train hit the tracks where one was loose and the train flew upwards, Amy then was flung out of her seat screaming and was sent plummeting to the ground far below. She stopped breathing for a second as she saw the track getting closer and closer as she fell, she closed her eyes and waited to the sound of cracking bones to fill her ears before she met her fate……………..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Fatal vision and Aftermath**

Just then Amy found herself back on the ride, she looked through the camera, and she could see the lizard technician's green hand waving in front of the camera, "hey chick!" he said "yer can't read or what?" Sonic then took the camera away from Amy "can I just put it in my pocket then?" he asked.

"Ok sure!" said the lizard, he then looked towards an orange weasel who got ready to push the button, Amy then grabbed Sonic's hand in fear and saw the gum on Sonic's finger "hey what's up Amy?" he asked. Amy's stomach lurched "we have to get off of here!" she said in a frightened sob.

She saw the weasel get ready to push the button, "NO!" she screamed "no! don't push the button! Please don't push the button!" Sonic looked at Amy, so did the technicians and the other people on the roller coaster. The weasel hesitated as he watched Amy scream and cry "what's wrong Ames?" asked Sonic trying to calm her down.

"The roller coaster's gonna crash! The tracks are broken the train will fly off! Get me off! Let me off now!" screamed Amy crying tears of terror. Just then the head technician, an old grey wolf appeared "what's going on here?" "chicks on to something!" said the green lizard "please!" Amy continued to scream as Sonic tried to calm her down "let me off! The roller coaster's gonna crash! Please! Let me off!"

"Ok let them off!" said the wolf "just the back!" the weasel pressed another button and the safety bars went up, Amy got off shaking and sobbing, the old wolf then walked up to her "ok love, what's the matter?" he asked. Amy tried to control her sobbing "I saw it in my head!" she sobbed "what?" asked the wolf. As the safety bar went up Knuckles, Tails and Espio got out to see what was wrong.

"The roller coaster!" sobbed Amy "it crashed "I saw it clearly, the tracks are broken! We all died!" Sonic tried to cover for her as well as comfort her, "please no, she was just a little upset, she's having a panic attack" "hey blue-boy!" said Knuckles "can you please control that bitch! She's crazy!"

He then began to mimic Amy in a babyish voice, "it's gonna crash! The ride! The coaster! She's just trying to get some fucking attention!" "Fuck you Knuckles!" said Sonic defensively. As he walked up to Knuckles, Tails, Blaze and Silver got out and Blaze ran over to Amy to try and calm her down.

"Fuck Moi?" said Knuckles "yeah! Fuck you! you uncaring Knuckle-head!" said Sonic shoving Knuckles "you're a right foul git you know that!" "yeah!" said Knuckles pulling back his fist to hit Sonic, as he did, he hit Rouge in the face, she recoiled and cried out in pain as one of the spikes on his fist caught her. Shadow, infuriated jumped up and began to fight Knuckles, then Rouge got out of his seat to try and stop them fighting.

At the front, the others were wondering what was going on, "what's wrong with Miss Amy?" asked Cream "I dunno!" said Vector "she seems to be going crazy!" said Charmy, he then started making Crazy sounds "shut up Charmy!" said Vector crossly. As they watched Chris tried to see what was going on "what's going on?" he said "beats me!" said Vector.

Then Charmy began chanting "hey ho! Let's go! Hey ho! Let's go!", then the others began joining in "Hey ho! Let's go! Hey ho! Let's go!" then the Lizard looked at the weasel and said "here we go!" he waved at the weasel who pressed the button and the ride began to start off.

Amy heard the ride start off and avoiding the grey wolf's attempts to catch her, she ran towards the weasel, "NO!" she screamed "Please stop! Stop the ride! The tracks are broken the train will fly off!" the weasel turned to her shocked and not knowing what to do "Stop the ride!" Amy screamed "or they'll all gonna die!"

But then the wolf grabbed her from behind and pulled her out through the emergency exit, Sonic tried to get him to get his hands off her, "let her go!" he yelled "she's upset, he needs to settle down!" a large black crow in a security outfit grabbed Sonic and tried to pull him off.

"She can settle down at home!" shouted the old wolf "now listen to me miss!" he said to the sobbing Amy "where do you live? Ok we're gonna call a taxi and take you home and everything will…" he was interrupted when he heard a crash and some screaming coming from the roller coaster.

They all looked up to see the first cart fly off the tracks and she saw the figures of Cream and Big fly off screaming! "NOOO!" screamed Amy breaking down in tears, Sonic too screamed as he saw the roller coaster crash, he then saw Chris fly out of his seat and get impaled on a bar "CHRIS!" he screamed "NOOOO!" Amy watched in tears as the coaster flew off the tracks.

Nearby the others who had got off the ride watched in horror, "VECTOR! CHARMY!" screamed Espio before he fell to his knees crying, Rouge and Shadow stared in horror, as did Tails and Silver, and Blaze fainted in shock, Silver caught her and tried to comfort her. Amy then collapsed to the floor sobbing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Remembrance and Regret**

The Next day, Amy walked through the Mobotropolis memorial hall, she was wearing a black dress with black heeled shoes, her make up was running a little bit due to the tears that fell.

She then saw a table that had the photos of everyone who had died on the ride, there were messages and goodbyes from friends and family, including some flowers and candles, Amy tearfully walked up to it and looked at the pictures of Cream the Rabbit and Chris Thorndyke.

More tears rolled down her cheeks when she thought about how Chris's family would be devastated to hear of their son's death back on earth, maybe they would be forever haunted knowing their son would never return to them, because she wasn't able to save him from the fatal ride.

She looked at all the pictures, and tears rolled down her cheeks, she saw Vector, Charmy, Cream, Chris, and Big and Froggy look at her with their frozen eyes in the photos staring at her with frozen smiles. Amy then looked up to the door where everyone was, about to do their memorial and funeral.

Amy took a deep breath and walked in, as she opened the doors, the people turned to look at her, Amy bowed her head as she walked down the aisle and made her way to near the front, as she walked in, she could see Vanilla and the little Chao Cheese sitting near the nodding sobbing softly with Espio trying to comfort them.

She looked to her right to see Shadow and Rouge looked ahead and staring silently at the six coffins lined up at the front with their photos on them and flowers, which an old black and white badger standing there waiting to begin the service. Silver and Blaze were sitting behind Shadow and Rouge, Blaze was crying softly whilst Silver had his arm around her comforting her. Tails was crying softly as he loved Cream, and Knuckles was sitting with Sonic looking at the photo of Chris smiling on his coffin.

Amy wrung her hands as she made her way to where Sonic and Knuckles were sitting; she awkwardly sat next to them and looked up at the priest ready to listen to the service. The badger smiled sympathetically at her and began to speak. Amy looked down at her hands.

All through the service, Amy was in a daze, she couldn't help feeling so guilty that she couldn't stop the ride, and now because of her, some of their friends were dead. Vanilla was really distraught about her little girl's death, when they were making some speeches about Cream she just broke down in tears and had to be comforted by Espio.

Vanilla had requested they play the song _**Fly**_ by Celine Dion, especially for Cream, Amy had whispered "she was such a sweet little girl, so full of life" she looked across to Cheese the Chao who sat there next to Vanilla looking so sad with tears rolling down it's little blue cheeks.

As they were remembering the others, they had the songs _**Wind Beneath my Wings**_ by Bette Midler, _**'Angels'** _by Robbie Williams and '_**I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing**_' by Aerosmith played, Sonic got up to do a really touching speech for Chris, he tearfully said that if there was anyway he could inform his family about what happened, he would do so for him. Espio also made a speech for Vector and Charmy, saying that he would now run the Chaotix for them and that Shadow and Rouge were now helping him.

Then Amy got up tearfully and whispered "I…I have a song I wish to sing to our lost friends, something I wish to tell them" she looked towards the old female white mouse on the piano in the corner. She stood up on the stand and nodded at the mouse that began to play the intro to the music.

_**Here I stand alone, **_

_**With this weight upon my heart,**_

_**And it will not go away**_

_**In my Head I keep on looking back**_

_**Right back to the start wondering what it was that let you die**_

She sang in a sweet, yet tearful voice, she tried not to look at everyone who looked up at her in sadness.

_**Well I tried but I couldn't stop the ride**_

_**And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind**_

_**What if I had never let it go,**_

_**Would you still be here with me now?**_

_**If I'd stayed, if I tried**_

_**If I could only turn back time**_

_**But I guess I'll never know**_

As she sang the last line she felt so sad, she was finding it hard to hold back her tears, but she tried to stay strong.

_**Many Roads to take,**_

_**Some to joy some to heartache**_

_**Anyone can loose their way**_

_**And if I said that we could turn it back,**_

_**Right back to the start**_

_**Would we take the chance and walk away?**_

_**Do you think how it could have been sometimes**_

_**Do you pray that I'd never left your side**_

_**What if I had never let it go,**_

_**Would you still be here with me now?**_

_**If I'd stayed, if I tried**_

_**If I could only turn back time**_

_**But I guess I'll never know**_

During the instrumental break, Amy dared to look up and see that everyone had their eyes on her, Rouge was dabbing her eyes. Shadow had an arm around Rouge trying to comfort her, and even Knuckles was wiping his eyes, as he was so touched.

_**If only we could turn the hands of time**_

_**If I could take it back would you still be here?**_

_**Well I tried but I couldn't stop the ride**_

_**And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind**_

_**What if I had never let it go,**_

_**Would you still be here with me now?**_

_**What if I had never walked away**_

_**Cause I still wish I could have saved your lives**_

_**If I'd stayed, if I tried**_

_**If I could only turn back time**_

_**But I guess I'll never know**_

_**I'll never know**_

When she finished the song she glanced up at the other who nodded gratefully and gave her a small applause, Amy tried not to break down, but she had difficultly getting down from the stand. Sonic instantly got up and helped her back to her seat. "Are you ok?" he asked comfortly, Amy looked up at him and nodded.

Afterwards, everyone was in the Memorial lounge drinking wine and eating light refreshments, they were speaking in low voices and keep looking up uncomfortably at each other, Shadow and Rouge were sitting in a corner drinking red wine talking quietly, Silver and Blaze were sitting together talking, whilst the others were standing in the middle of the room eating refreshments and drinking wine.

Amy sat away from everyone looking at the remembrance pictures of their friends, she wrote a little note to put with the pictures, and began to walk away from the room, Sonic who was talking with Knuckles saw her and began to run after her, "hey!" he called "Amy!" he caught up with her as she walked in the pouring rain.

"Amy where are you going? You've hardly spoke to anyone?" "Why should I?" asked Amy turning away from the blue hedgehog, her pink quills swung loosely around her face as they got soaked in the pouring rain. "I'm the one to blame!" she said "I saw the crash in my head and I had to stop it!"

Sonic grabbed Amy's shoulder "look Amy" he said "it's not your fault! You didn't know that this was gonna happen! You…" "I did!" yelled Amy loudly "I saw the crash in my head and I tried to stop it! I did everything I could but I couldn't stop it!" She began to cry again, the rain mixed with her tears. "I'd give anything for a second chance"

Sonic then got a hold of Amy's arms and looked into her eyes, "look Amy" he said "you're not alone in this!" Amy looked up at Sonic. "Look" said Sonic "I went online to see if I could find any answers or an explanation about what happened the other night, and found a news report on a plane explosion"

Sonic took a deep breath "I found out about these group of people from the Eastern parts of Mobius who were a High School Class group travelling to the West, six years ago, they went on a trip to the western parts of Mobius, as they were boarding, one of them had a vision that the plane was gonna explode, just like you did, he freaked out and nine people got off the plane, just like us! Then as the plane was taking off, it blew up"

Amy was just about to say something, but Sonic went on, "five months later, they all started dying in weird accidents, they died in the same order they would have, if they had stayed on the plane, unless someone intervened and skipped it" Amy looked up at Sonic, "Fuck you Sonic!" she spat as she pushed his hands off her and began run home in the pouring rain.

Sonic sighed as he watched her leave, the rain dripped down his nose and through his quills making them droop, "Nice goin' faker!" said a dark voice behind him, Sonic looked around and saw Shadow walking with Rouge under a large black umbrella, Sonic snarled at Shadow, and Shadow turned away, "not the good thing to say to her when she's feeling like that blue boy!" said Shadow as he walked away. Sonic snarled again at Shadow and looked back at where Amy had run off.

**_(What if,_ written by Steve Mac and sung by Kate Winslet) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**A Shot in the Head**

The next day Espio walked into the gym at the Chaotix, he looked across to the large picture of him, Vector and Charmy together, he sighed and walked across to a large launcher in the corner of the room.

"Espio?" Espio looked around to see Rouge and Shadow standing in the doorway, "you gonna be ok Es?" asked Rouge, Espio looked back at Rouge, "I'll be fine Rouge" he said as he picked up a barrel of shrunken stars to put in the launcher. "I need to practice more, if I'm leader of the Chaotix now I have to be strong"

Rouge looked at Shadow and sighed, Shadow looked up at Espio, "you sure?" Espio turned to look at Shadow "you can just go home now you two" said Espio, "I'll see you here at 9.30 tomorrow" Shadow looked at Rouge and shrugged his shoulders "have it your way Espio" he said "I'll call you when I'm home" said Espio "I'll call you when I arrive back ok"

Rouge sighed and nodded "if you say so Es" she said "come on Rouge" said Shadow, pulling his long black leather coat off the rack and putting it on "you can come to my place" Rouge smiled "ok Shadow" she turned to look at Espio one last time "see you tomorrow Espio" she called as Shadow put his arm around her shoulders and lead her out of the gym.

When they had gone Espio turned to his launcher, he then picked up the remote control and clicked it at the machine making it start, Espio then got into a fighting stance and waited for the stars to fly out, which they did.

Then Espio began to leap around, up and down to dodge them, or knock them out of the way with his dagger. As each star flew they hit the wall or the floor. Espio then did a back flip and landed on his feet, he then looked around at the stars he had knock and were messily scattered on the floor.

He then saw two which he had missed that were embedded in the wall, "damn!" he thought, he pulled out the stars and tossed them over his shoulder, he began to study the marks in the wall, he then began to remember how Vector used to yell at him for damaging the walls.

"Espio!" he would say, "one of these days I'm gonna impale you in the head with your own weapon next time you hit the wall!" Espio sighed, he hated it when Vector said that kind of stuff to him, yet he missed Vector like hell, and he especially missed young Charmy even though the Kid Bee did make him angry with his pranks when he was trying to meditate.

He then picked up all the stars scattered around the place, and he began to put them back in a barrel so he could use them later. He then picked up another barrel, this time with razor sharp knives. He then put it in the barrel and got ready to train with it. He then picked up a towel to wipe the sweat off his face.

Just then he heard a ringing coming from the other side of the room, he walked over and saw his mobile phone ringing. He sighed "Fuck sake" and threw the towel over the barrel before he walked over, but as he did the towel hit a button on the barrel gun causing it to be a set timer for when the gun was to go off.

Espio walked over to pick up his phone, he then saw a test message appear on the front, it was a message from Rouge:

_Hey Espio, it's Rouge, just texting to say if you feel up to it, you wanna come down with me and Shadow to the Skylight Club, just to get some drinks and a bit of dancing. _

_That's only if your up to it Es, anyway, give us a text back!_

_Love Rouge_

_XXXX_

Espio sighed, "I'll text them back later", putting his phone down, he walked over to the barrel to get ready to set it off for practice, but what he didn't know was that the timer to the gun had a couple of seconds before it would go off.

Just then a beeping noise was heard from the gun and a couple of daggers shot out, Espio cried out in alarm and fell backwards as the barrel gun began to fire sharp knives everywhere, he hit the floor as the daggers flew everywhere, embedding in the walls and in the other training areas, after a couple of minutes the gun stopped firing.

"FUCK!" cried Espio, he stood up and looked at the daggers around the place, "shit!" he said "I wonder how that happened?" he looked around at the barrel gun and sighed, "Stupid machinery" he said, he walked over to it. But as he did the gun gave a jolt and it pointed up at his face, and before the chameleon had a chance to move, a couple of daggers shot up and the blades got him in the throat and in the left eye. As the knives impaled him, blood began to pour from his wounds, and the chameleon's body fell lifeless to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**The Clues**

Two days later, everyone was gathered at the gravestone of Espio at the Mobotropolis graveyard, Shadow and Rouge wearing standing the nearest and Rouge was putting some flowers on the mound of earth.

They had come into the Chaotix early the next morning and had found Espio laying there dead in the gym with the knives in his head and throat, Rouge had felt really ill and Shadow had called the police about the death. They had then decided to bury Espio next to Vector and Charmy.

"I don't understand it Shadow" said Rouge, "we lost a few friends, and now we've lost another" Shadow placed his hand on her back, he then knelt beside her and embraced her. "I don't know Rouge" said Shadow "but we have to be strong if we're gonna run the Chaotix now" Rouge nodded sadly.

Knuckles was standing behind them with Tails, "I have to agree with Rouge on that Tails" he said "we've lost friends, and now we loose another, I find it so strange" Tails nodded. He then looked across to Sonic who was looking at where Amy was. "Amy?" said Tails.

Amy looked up at Tails and Sonic "I'm with Cream" she whispered, her pretty green eyes were filled with tears. Tails felt tears well in his eyes, he missed Cream just as much as Amy did, as he had had a little crush on her and she also comforted him after Cosmo's sacrifice when they defeated the Metarex. He began to sniffle, as he did Knuckles pulled him towards him to comfort him.

Amy placed a small bunch of rosebuds tied together in a blue ribbon in front of the white gravestone; it had a small picture of a smiling and laughing Cream with the words written in gold handwriting.

**Cream the Rabbit**

**An Angel taken too soon**

**Precious daughter**

**Loyal**** friend**

**Sleep tight my beloved star**

Amy sighed; Vanilla had requested that they write those words on the gravestone, since the funeral she had been sitting in her house and refused to come out as she was so distraught.

Sonic walked over to Amy, he knelt beside her and touched her shoulder, Amy didn't respond, she just kept her eyes on the gravestone, "hey" said Sonic massaging her shoulder, "it's not your fault" Amy looked away, "I miss her so much Sonic" she whispered "if only I had stopped her from getting on the ride"

Sonic rubbed her back, "listen Amy" he said "it's not your fault" Amy got up and turned away from Sonic, Blaze was about to go after Amy but Silver stopped her, "leave her Blaze" he said putting an arm around her shoulders. Blaze sighed and looked back at Espio's grave.

Sonic followed Amy and placed a hand on her shoulder "look Amy" said Sonic "I know you're upset, but you can't keep blaming yourself, you didn't do anything" Amy turned to Sonic "I can't Sonic" she said "I just can't stop thinking…" Sonic ran up and put his arm around her.

"Listen Amy" he said "let me take you home and we can talk" Amy looked across to Sonic and nodded "ok Sonic" she said "let's go" Sonic smiled a little and asked her to hold his shoulders. Amy grasped his shoulders tightly, then Sonic revved up his feet and they ran back to Amy's apartment.

When they arrived back at Amy's apartment, Amy turned on her computer so she could look at the pictures she had taken whilst they were at the theme park; Sonic pulled up a chair had sat next to her.

Amy then clicked on a picture of Chris and enlarged it; it showed Chris striking a pose in front of the large Dark Oak Modal at the roller coaster. Amy then heard Sonic sniffle; she looked at him and saw he was trying to stop his tears. "The day after he died…" he whispered "Tails told me he was able to find a way for him to go home" Amy looked at Sonic shocked.

"I feel so sad for his family" she whispered "they miss him so much! They'll be heartbroken when they find out about what happened to him" Sonic shook his head, his ears flopped down. "He was such a good kid" he said "my best friend" Amy touched his hand to try and comfort him, as she did she began to scan through the pictures; she soon came to Espio's picture.

The picture was of Espio standing by a games stall where there was a baseball launcher cannon, he was holding up a prize he had won which was a teddy dressed as a ninja. And behind him was a juggler entertaining some Mobians by juggling some large knives. Her eyes widened "oh my God!"

She looked at Sonic "Sonic" she said, Sonic looked up and looked at Espio's picture, "look!" she said pointing at it, "what?" asked Sonic "what about it?" Amy pointed to the picture, "you see the launcher? And the knife juggler?" Sonic nodded, but he still looked confused.

"Espio died when his launcher misfired and two knives impaled him in the throat and the eye, this picture shows a couple of clues to how he died!" Sonic's eyes widened. "Wait!" he said "flick back to the others!" Amy clicked back to Chris posing in front of the Dark Oak modal.

Amy studied the picture and saw the train on the tracks, and a light was on it as if it was showing specifically what the viewer was supposed to see. "Oh God!" cried Amy placing her hand on the computer screen touching the light. "Chris died on the roller coaster! This shows where he died!"

Sonic bit his lip trying to hold back tears, Amy then clicked to the earlier pictures where she had taken some pictures of the ride that Silver and Blaze were on. "See this?" she said "I took this picture before we went on the Roller Coaster! The ride is called High Dive, but look!" she pointed at the missing large V on the ride making it read High Die instead"

"How…?" began Sonic "When the Roller Coaster crashed, the first train flew off at the high area of the Coaster" Sonic gulped "so you're saying…?" he said, Amy nodded "these pictures that I took of us the night before the fatal crash show clues" Sonic bit his lip. "Wait!" he said "go to Knuckles!" Amy clicked on the image of Knuckles.

"I can remember in the order on the roller coaster that Cream and Big were at the front, then Chris, then Vector and Charmy, Espio was sitting behind them, and Knuckles was behind Espio" Amy studied the picture of Knuckles. It showed the Echidna standing next to the test your strength.

Amy then saw a slated pillar nearby that the holding up the Test Your Strength, from the angle of the picture; it looked like it was coming down on his head. "Look!" she said pointing to it, "that wooden pillar looks like it's coming down on his head" Sonic took a look. "You're right!" he cried, he then saw something else in the picture.

"Wait look!" he said, he pointed to a large green amusement light which looked like a large emerald, "that looks like the Master Emerald!" he said "and Knuckles is the Guardian of the Master Emerald! That's it that's the clue!" Amy looked at Sonic for a long time. "Do you think we should tell him?" she questioned.

"About these pictures?" said Sonic, he looked at Amy "if Espio died straight after surviving the crash, and he was behind Vector and Charmy, I believe we should warn Knuckles" said Amy in a worried voice this is all too weird to be a coincidence!"

**To be continued...**

**So what's gonna happen next? Find out in the next chapter, don't miss it!**

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Emerald Killer**

The next Morning Sonic and Amy took a trip to Angel Island to see if Knuckles was ok, Amy had the picture of him that she had taken when they were at the Theme Park. They found Knuckles as usual sitting at the Master Emerald Shrine, he was sitting on a small deckchair looking at the sparkling green emerald throwing a few stones.

"Knuckles!" Amy called, Knuckles looked up to see them coming up the stairs, "oh hey guys!" he called cheerfully, "Knuckles!" said Amy "we have lots to tell you!" "What?" asked the red echidna, Amy was waving some photos above her head. Knuckles leaned back and continued to throw stones, "what is it you want to show me?" he asked.

Amy kneeled in front of him, "look Knuckles" she said "I know this sounds crazy but since the roller coaster incident I had a look at the photos I took, and after Espio's death, I believe that death is following us since we skipped it!" Knuckles's violent eyes went wide, he then began to scoff.

"And what do the pictures have to do with this?" he asked, Amy held up the picture of Espio she had taken at the theme park where Espio was standing in front of the games stalls, she pointed to the baseball cannon that was near his head. She also pointed to the knife thrower and juggler behind him.

"Remember Espio died with two knives in his throat and eye from that launcher he uses to practice his ninja skills!" she said "I believe his picture gives us a clue!" Knuckles looked at Amy and Sonic and shook his head, "you're crazy!" he said "you're two crazy mother fuckers!" Sonic narrowed his eyes at the echidna.

"Knuckles!" he said "this is serious! Espio is dead! And…" "And I'm next in line!" said Knuckles "no way!" he looked at Sonic and Amy again. "Look Knuckles!" said Amy, her voice getting louder with irritation, "Cream, Big, Froggy, Vector, Charmy and Chris died on the Roller Coaster! And Espio was sitting behind Vector and Charmy…" she paused.

"And you were sitting behind Espio!" she held up the picture of Knuckles for him to look at, "we're not joking around Knuckles! We mean what we say!" Knuckles shook his head again. Sonic couldn't believe it, he'd always known Knuckles to be a gullible idiot, but this time he didn't believe a word.

He knew Knuckles never feared death, hey he fought the Metarex without a sweat, and he always managed to pound Eggman's robots to pieces without getting a scratch. Yet he was always pretty gullible, but now they were talking about death coming to him, Knuckles was letting his cocky attitude take over.

"Do you the reason why you're still alive?" said Sonic starting to get really pissed off at Knuckles's attitude, "it's because of Amy you're still alive! If she hadn't got off the roller coaster along with the rest of you, you'd be dead!" "no way blue boy!" said Knuckles throwing a few more stones at the nearest pillar.

"I'm alive because of me!" said Knuckles "strong intelligent me!" Sonic scoffed in his head "intelligent my foot!" he snarled. Knuckles then continued to throw more stones at the pillar of the Master Emerald. "I'm not gonna be put off by your little superstitious predicaments!" said Knuckles throwing another stone. As he threw the stone Amy looked at the pillar it hit and then flashes and images came into her head of the photo and the pillar.

As soon as the image vanished, Knuckles threw another stone and the pillar began to fall, "Shit!" screamed Amy, Sonic noticed and using his speed he pulled Knuckles out of the way. As he did the pillar crashed down where he was sitting two seconds ago, crumbling into tiny rocks and stones.

Knuckles stared in shock where the pillar had fallen, he began to laughing in triumph, "wow!" he yelled "yeah!" he stood up, "watch did I tell you? Huh? It's not gonna get me! Death will never take me!" he walked over in front of the Master Emerald and stared at the fallen pillar in front of him.

He then lifted his fist and smashed the pillar, as he did he yelled in triumph, but then a pillar behind him fell, and before Sonic or Amy could do anything, even scream, the pillar crushed Knuckles into a bloody mess. As the pillar crushed him, the echidna's blood was sprayed all over Sonic and Amy. Amy screamed in terror and sorrow and Sonic too yelled in shock and sadness.

Much later the police arrived in helicopters on Angel Island, They took Knuckles's body or what was left of it as it was so badly crushed and mangled by the weight of the pillar away in a body bag to be examined. The Chief of Police, a large brown bear was interviewing Sonic whilst a policewoman, a brown weasel was trying to comfort Amy and wipe the blood off her face.

The Chief of police took some notes and nodded saying that was all they needed, "can we give you a lift back to land?" he asked nodding towards the helicopter. Sonic shook his head, "thank you officer, its ok we'll go in the plane we took, I'll drive it Amy" he said looking at Amy.

Amy nodded understanding him, the police then nodded, "ok, thank you for your information Mr Hedgehog, you and Miss Amy Rose are free to go" Sonic nodded at the police, then taking Amy by the hand lead her back to the plane they took to Angel Island. As they were walking, Sonic let Amy lean against his chest.

"Listen Amy" said Sonic "we can't give up on this! We have find a way to stop this! Now that Espio and now Knuckles are dead, it's getting too weird to be a coincidence, like you said" Amy looked up at Sonic "but how?" she said "how can we stop death?"

Sonic thought for a moment, "I think I know who may be able to help us" he said, "who?" said Amy looking up at the blue hedgehog, "her" said Sonic, "her?" said Amy looking up at him. Sonic nodded "Morgana Ravenwolf" he said "What!" said Amy "that white sorceress? How will she be able to help us?" Sonic looked at Amy "it is a hope Amy" he said "if there is anyone who knows about anything beyond the mortal Mobian world she's the one to ask" Sonic helped Amy into the plane, he then started the plane and they began to fly back to Mobotrpolis.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Death's Cycle**

The next day Sonic and Amy went into Mobotropolis to look for Morgana. They walked into a small area of the city were there were markets and stalls where Mobians were selling food, bric-a-brac and clothes.

Sonic held Amy's hand as he lead the way to a dark area of the lane where some health shops were, he saw a small shop with a large sign in the shape of a Crystal Ball, in ye old writing it read '**CRYSTALS AND CONJURES'** Sonic looked in the window to see herbs, a large hand with numbered lines on it, a broomstick against it and candles, crystals and rocks on display.

When he walked in, a strong smell of mixed herbs and melting wax from candles filled his nose and the sound of relaxing chanting music filled his ears. The whole shop was filled with herbs handing from the ceiling, hanging candles and broomsticks, the shelves around the place were filled with books on witchcraft, tarot and paganism.

Sonic looked around and saw a few preparations on the counter such as a couple of large candles and a pentagram; he also saw some signs behind the counter saying:

'**Morgana Ravenwolf,**

**P****sychic,**

**Spiritual Reader and Tarot Reader,**

**Book by appointment'**

This was followed by a couple of phone numbers, Sonic then looked around, "Hello!" he called looking around "Hello?" he called louder, as soon as he yelled the second time, a white mongoose appeared from behind a purple and gold curtain in the corner of the room.

She was indeed a strikingly beautiful woman, she had long pearly white hair that came down to her waist, her hair had pink and blue shines in it very much like moonstone, and her fur was as white as pure fresh snow, and her eyes were strikingly blue like sapphires.

When she appeared she was wearing flowing clothes of white cotton and muslin, and she was holding a couple of books. "Morgana?" said Sonic, "ah" said the mongoose with a warm smile, her blue eyes glittering, "Sonic the Hedgehog" she walked to her counter and placed the books on the counter.

"And what to I owe the honour, hedgehog?" she asked, "Morgana" said Sonic "we know you're a sorceress and we accept that" Morgana smiled, "we came her to ask you questions" "and we're not leaving without answers" said Amy running up to the counter. Morgana continued to smile.

"So" she said "you've come to ask me questions about the world beyond the living" she looked at her books, "what is it you wish to ask?" Sonic looked at the mongoose and took the pictures of Espio and Knuckles from Amy to show her. "about a week ago we went to the Mobotropolis Theme Park whilst there we escaped a fatal roller coaster accident, but when we avoided the accident it seems that death is coming back to claim us"

Morgana looked at the photos and then up at Sonic, her smile faded "Espio and Knuckles are dead and the weird thing is, they died in the same order they would have if they stayed on the ride!" Morgana looked at the two hedgehogs "is there anyway we can stop the cycle?" Morgan looked concerned, she then looked at the door. She walked over to the door and put up a sign saying **'closed for lunch, open again at 2.00'** she then walked over to a curtain at the back of the room. "Come with me" she whispered.

Sonic and Amy followed her to the purple and gold curtain in the corner of the room, then Morgana pushed the curtain aside showing a large beautifully decorated room. It was filled with candles and crystals, in the left side of the room was a large cushioned area, and in the middle of the large room was a small table with a large crystal ball.

Morgana walked over to the candles, her robes were rippling and flowing as she moved. She then lit a match and lit one of the candles, as she did, all the candles around the room lit up at once. Amy was a little surprised at this and she touched Sonic's hand, Sonic squeezed her hand to reassure her.

As the candles lit up, above them on the wall was a large oil painting of five Mobians in black cloaks, Amy looked at Sonic and then looked at the title at the front of the painting where it said **'The Dark Covenant'** Amy felt afraid when she looked at them, but she didn't say anything.

Morgana then turned to them with a smile and blew out the match, she then walked over to her crystal ball, "come, sit, don't be afraid" she said in a gentle voice. Amy and Sonic walked up to the table and sat down. Morgana then waved her delicate white hands over the ball.

As she did a white fog began to form in it. Morgana concentrated a bit, then she looked up at them both, "I can see it as clearly as I see you now" she said "you had a vision Amy, and you managed to convince some of them to get off the ride" Amy nodded "I didn't save everybody"

She began to sniff, "I tried, but I couldn't stop it" Morgana looked sympathetic, she then looked back at the Crystal ball, the fog then began to change from white to black, she then looked afraid. "What is it?" said Sonic concerned. Morgana took her hands away from the ball and held her head.

"It's too difficult" she whispered, "I cannot tell how I can help you stop the cycle, even a sorceress cannot stop death, as death comes unexpectedly" Sonic's eyes widened, "what are you saying Morgana?" he demanded. Morgana turned to look at the large painting of the Five witches in the painting.

"My sister Gazarius" she said looking at the female black dog with white hair in the painting, told me that death cannot be stopped, when death comes, there is no escape from it" she then looked pained, "when she tried to explain, Fatin" she then looked at the grey vixen in the picture "would show me images of death by forcing thoughts of it into my mind, which tortured me" Amy looked at the white mongoose who looked pained and scared.

"But even if there is no way to stop death, can we at least try and stop the cycle by interfering?" Amy asked. Morgana looked at Amy, "even if you do delay the cycle, there is no rest for death" she whispered, "the soul collector stops at nothing to collect the ones he has chosen" she then looked solemn, "when the number's up" she snapped her fingers as well as making a clicking noise with her tongue "that's it"

Sonic looked at Morgana "no" he said "I won't give up" he said "if you say we can delay the cycle, I'll keep delaying it at all costs!" Morgana was quiet for a few seconds. "you can delay the cycle by interfering" she whispered "you must understand the order that death has used to seal your fate, if you break the chain, you can delay the process, yet it is unknown how long it will last and when Death will return again to claim your souls" Sonic looked determined. "Then if you say that, we will keep going so we can cheat death! Whatever it takes! I won't give up!" "and neither will I!" said Amy.

**Sorry it took so long, but here's my next chap, which introduces my fan character, the wise white sorceress, Morgana Ravenwolf! **

**Enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Fire Shocker**

Meanwhile in Blaze's apartment, Blaze was preparing dinner for the evening, she had invited Silver over for a meal, she had prepared the meat and the vegetables and potatoes, she was now trying to choose a wine for the table. She looked on her wine rack to choose.

"I want this to be a special night" she thought "it is of course the 2nd year anniversary of me and Silver dating" she then settled on a red wine to go with the meat, she put it on the table amongst the candles and the best knives and forks and china. She checked the table making sure she hadn't forgotten anything.

She then went back into the kitchen to look at the meat; she looked at the clock to see what the time was, it would be another couple of hours before Silver arrived, the lavender cat smiled then she thought she would relax for a few minutes before she would start cooking.

She walked over to the Hi Fi and switched it on; she switched on the CD of Norah Jones and began to sway around the room in time to the music. "I wonder if Silver will dance with me after we've had dinner?" she thought "that would be romantic, dancing along to this song" she was listening to the song 'Don't Know Why'

Meanwhile at Amy's apartment, Sonic and Amy were looking at more photos on her computer to see if they could find more clues to see who was sitting on the Roller Coaster, Amy then clicked on a picture that she had taken when the lizard technician had waved his hand in front of it.

"Can you see anything Amy?" asked Sonic "no" said Amy "If this guy's hand wasn't it the way, I would be able to see who was sitting behind Knuckles" Sonic placed his hand on Amy's back, "Amy" he whispered "look at me" Amy turned away from the computer.

"Even though Morgana said there is no way to stop death altogether, there is a way to stop the cycle so death is delayed, if we try and stop the cycle, maybe more of us will live" Amy looked at the floor "I'm just so worried Sonic" she whispered, tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Hey" said Sonic in a comforting voice, Amy looked up at Sonic, she didn't realise how close they were to each other, their noses were almost touching. Sonic then leaned closer to Amy, as he did, his lips touched hers, Amy closed her eyes breathing in, in surprise, but she didn't try to pull away. She began to wrap her arms around Sonic's neck as he wrapped his around her waist.

Back at Blaze's apartment Blaze had spent nearly fifteen minutes dancing to the music and now she was trying to get her cooker to work, she turned on the gas cooker so she could put the vegetables and potatoes on them.

She picked up a lighter to light the cooker, but each time she tried it just let off a spark, "come on!" she snarled, "Come on!" she kept flicking the lighter but it kept sparking but not letting a flame come up. "Dammit!" she snarled, she threw the lighter on the kitchen floor and went to find some matches.

Back at Amy's, Sonic and Amy were kissing each other and starting to get more intimate, Sonic began to kiss and lick her neck, then his hands began to work at the zip at the back of her red dress.

He pulled it down and Amy stepped out of it, soon she was just in her silky white underwear, she began to peel off Sonic's shirt and his blue jeans. Amy then took off her underwear and Sonic took his off too. Sonic then climbed on top of Amy and began to kiss down her neck to her firm, pert breasts.

Amy moaned as he began to lick her nipples with his tongue rubbing against them "yes" she whispered, he then enveloped her nipple and began to suckle "oh yes" she gasped, she parted her legs for his entrance, as she did Sonic slowly pressed his manhood into her soft moist opening. Amy gasped, then began to moan as Sonic began to move up and down her, thrusting slowly.

Amy moaned and wrapped her legs around him, as she did she ran her hands down the valley of his back and over his quills, as Sonic thrust he began to kiss and gently nibble on her neck as he held her close to him. As they were entwined in passion Sonic then felt himself wanting to release.

"Amy" he whispered with passion "I…I'm gonna…I'm gonna cum!" Amy wrapped her legs tighter around her, "release yourself Sonic" Sonic followed what she said and released his seed into her. As he did Amy screamed out his name and wrapped her arms around him. Sonic rested his head on her sweaty glistening body and wrapped his arms around her, "I love you Amy" he gasped breathlessly "I love you too Sonic" Amy whispered.

Meanwhile Blaze was getting so pissed off with the fact that the matches weren't making difference to the lighter, she slammed them down, "blast!" she growled "I've now got no choice!" she lifted her fingers and held them in a snapping position. She clicked her fingers and a flame appeared, she held her fingers close to the gas ring.

As she did the flame hit the ring, and as it did, it caused a small explosion, as it exploded in her face, Blaze jumped backward, as her heeled shoe touched the floor behind her she stepped on the lighter she had dropped, then she slipped on it, and before she had a chance to scream, she hit her head on the counter behind her, and the sound of her neck and skull breaking filled her ears before she fell lifeless on the floor.

As she hit the floor a pool of blood began to circle around her head, and flow across the white floor. The fire caused by the gas explosion began to spread and the fire ignited some areas of the kitchen, soon the place was filled with smoke, then slowly flame, soon Blaze's kitchen was in flames consuming the dead cat within it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Crushing Fury**

Later as Amy and Sonic were laying on the bed together in each other's arms, Sonic was startled by his mobile phone ringing, he leaned across to his jeans that lay crumpled on the floor and fished his phone out of the pocket.

"Sonic Hedgehog here!" he said "Shadow?" he said shocked "what! What's going on?" Amy sat up immediately "what is it Sonikku?" she asked, "It's Shadow!" said Sonic "we have to get to Blaze's apartment now!" said Sonic, he quickly pulled on his clothes, Amy did the same, when she was dressed, she grabbed the photos that were on her desk.

Amy closed her eyes, "oh god no!" she thought, Sonic grabbed her hand, "come on!" he said "let's juice!" Amy nodded "ok" she ran with Sonic to the front door, as soon as they got outside, Sonic turned to her. "Hang on Amy" he said, Amy held onto his shoulders and Sonic revved up his feet and they ran off towards the city.

When they arrived at Blaze's apartment, they could see the fire brigade there and Blaze's house was in flames, Amy then looked terrified "oh shit!" she cried "Blaze!" she ran towards the house and she saw Shadow, Rouge and the others there looking at the fire.

"Where's Blaze?" screamed Amy "where is she?" she then looked towards Silver who was sitting down crying his eyes out with a couple of firemen around him, and Tails was there trying to comfort him. "Oh God no!" cried Amy. She ran over to the head of the brigade and demanded to know where Blaze was.

As she ran over a fireman, a large brown bear grabbed her and pushed her back "stay back miss!" he said "where's Blaze?" Amy screamed "where is she?" the fireman looked at Amy "are you her friend?" he asked "yes!" screamed Amy. The Fireman was just about to answer when a couple of firemen came out carrying a bodybag.

"Sir!" one of them, a leopard, ran over, "we found who was in the house, she never made it out" Amy felt tears roll down her cheeks, "NO!" she cried "Blaze!" she collapsed crying, Sonic instantly ran over to comfort her. Silver looked up from crying, he then saw the bodybag and tried to run over "BLAZE!" he screamed "NO! Please!" the firemen who were near him pulled him back and Tails kept trying to comfort him.

Much later Amy and Sonic went to the Morgue with the police to see how Blaze had died, they were waiting outside the room with the chief of police and the head of the fire department "it looks like she was still in the house when the fire started" said the Chief of the fire department.

The Chief of Police looked at him, Amy and Sonic looked up at the door again wondering if the guy was going to come out and give them a report. Amy then picked up the pictures she had brought so she could find Blaze's picture. Just as she was about to sort through them, the door opened at a grey rat appeared in a green uniform.

"I had a look at Miss Blaze's body" he said "she was so badly burnt it was difficult to identify how she had died, but we had a look and it seems she broke her neck and skull which killed her before the fire consumed her" Amy placed her hand over her mouth in sickness and sadness. Sonic shook his head and bowed his head sadly.

After a while, Amy and Sonic walked back to Amy's house, as they did Amy finally found Blaze's picture, it showed Blaze watching a fire-eater near a stall, and also there was something else in the picture, like some sort of red and orange light that was covering half of her body. "What's there?" asked Sonic, pointing at the strange light on the picture.

Amy lifted up the picture, "that fire eater looks like he's throwing a flame in Blaze's face" she said "that proves it!" said Sonic "remember what the guy said?" Amy looked at Sonic. "Blaze had died by head trauma and broken neck before the flat burned, so somehow" he paused "I have a hunch, that she was trying to light the stove and the gas flame exploded in her face making her fall backwards!"

Amy looked at the picture, "oh God Sonic!" she cried "I think you're right" she looked at the picture more closely and she could see the flames looking like they were aiming at Blaze's face. Then Amy had a vision, seeing Blaze all charred up after being consumed in her fiery apartment.

"Amy…" said Sonic suddenly with worry, "if Blaze was next in line, she was sitting behind Knuckles and….." "That means that Silver must have been sitting next to her!" said Sonic. Amy looked at him with fear, "then Silver's next in line!" she cried. She then began to look for Silver's photo.

She then found it, it showed Silver coming off a ride and behind him was a large modal of a bear holding a large axe above his head, "Sonic" she said pulling him towards her, Sonic looked over her shoulder at the photograph of Silver. "Look that that!" she pointed at the axe that was above Silver.

"Shit!" said Sonic, "that axe there, it looks like it coming down on his neck" Amy studied the picture, "do you think he may be decapitated?" she asked, "I don't know" said Sonic, he took the picture from Amy so he could look at it more closely. "Wait!" said Amy, she pointed at something else in the picture, it was an old grey fox magician performing a levitation trick with his female brown wren assistant and even though he was levitating the girl he also looked like he was levitating the axe.

"Oh my god!" cried Amy, she then realised what the clue could be, "Come on Amy" said Sonic "we have to get to Silver's and warn him about it!" Amy looked unsure, "come on Amy!" said Sonic "it's the only way we may be able to save him and maybe the other survivors!" Amy looked up and him and then nodded.

When they got to Silver's apartment, Silver was sitting in his living room mourning over the death of Blaze. He was sitting on his sofa holding a picture of Blaze in his hand, every so often he would stare at it and tears rolled down his cheeks.

After a while he stood up and began to walk outside into his garden, he had bought a magnolia tree so he could plant it in his garden and mark a spot for Blaze. When he did, he saw the chopping log near the door along with the axe he used for chopping wood of the fire.

He then saw the Magnolia tree and began to take it to the bottom of the garden so he could plant it, as he did he heard a banging on the gate which made him jump, he turned to see Sonic and Amy standing there "Fuck!" he cried "you scared the shit out of me!"

"We're sorry Silver" said Sonic, "we came to see if you were ok" said Amy opening the gate so they could get in. "ok? I've just lost the woman I love and cared for! How do you think I feel!" he threw down a little spade he was carrying and fell on his knees trying to hold in the stinging tears of sorrow that his heart was begging to scream out.

Sonic ran over to Silver and dropped to his side, and placed his hand on his back, Silver knelt there trying to hold in his tears, he had never felt so heartbroken that the woman he cared about, and she cared for him, the only woman he ever loved was killed in a freak accident.

"Look Silver" said Sonic, "I know you feel distraught right now…." "I'm heavily distraught!" said Silver "do you honestly think I'm going to let this go? Do you!" "Er, no" said Sonic, "Look Silver" said Amy "the reason we came here was to warn you!" "Warn me?" asked Silver looking up surprised at the two hedgehogs.

Amy then showed them his picture, "look, since we got of the roller coaster, those who got of the roller coaster have been dying in freak accidents! Espio, Knuckles and now Blaze!" Silver stared at Sonic and Amy for a long time, "No!" he said "you fuckers are crazy!" he turned to get the magnolia tree he had dropped.

"No!" cried Amy "Silver! We're not doing this as a cruel joke! We're doing this to save you!" "How!" shouted Silver "how can you save me?" "Look!" said Sonic, "when we were positioned on the roller coaster, Espio was behind Charmy and Vector, then Knuckles, then Blaze and you!"

"Bullshit!" shouted Silver, "look even if you guys say it is true! I don't care anymore! I don't give a fucking damn!" as he shouted his levitation powers began to mix with his anger and heartbroken emotions and began to get stronger and stronger, and then the log that the axe was leaning against lifted up and the axe fell on some logs causing a seesaw.

Silver got angrier and angrier and he didn't see what his powers were doing as he was so busy getting so angry. "You fuckers are crazy!" Amy then saw the log shiver a bit, then it dropped, then the axe flew into the air and towards Silver. As it did the axe then sliced through Silver's neck beheading him.

As the axe decapitated him Amy and Sonic screamed, and Sonic fell backwards to the grass in shock, Silver's head fell from his shoulder and rolled on the grass, then rolled between Sonic's legs, as it did, the eyelids and lips still continued to move. Sonic almost fainted from the shock, whilst Amy just watched with sickened and shocked tears as Silver's headless body collapsed on the grass and began to leak blood from the neck.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Shards of Glass in my Veins**

Much later, Amy and Sonic stood by the ambulance as the paramedics were taking the body of Silver away, the police were there too making notes and examining the area. Amy was shaking with tears as Sonic was trying to comfort her.

"Looks like another freak accident" said the chief of police, he looked at a female policewoman who nodded, a couple of forensics picked up the bloody axe and began to paint a brush over it, "it was touched with bare hands" and there's silver fur on the wood" the police looked at Sonic and Amy, then back at the forensics.

"Looks like we've been let off again Amy" said Sonic with a sigh of relief, Amy didn't answer, as the paramedics were loading the trolley of Silver's body away, one of them ran over them saying "hey! You forgot the head!" whilst holding a large green bag. Amy felt sickened knowing what was in there.

Later, when they arrived home, Sonic and Amy sat on her bed and continued to look through the photos that Amy had taken at the theme park. "Shit!" said Sonic, he held up a couple of pictures, including one of where there was lizards hand in the way. "Look!" said Amy pointing at it, Sonic narrowed his eyes and he saw someone with a white glove with a diamond bracelet.

"is that Rouge?" asked Sonic, Amy looked at Sonic and her eyes widened, "Rouge?" she looked closely at the picture at her eyes got wider. "Rouge always wears that bracelet!" "mainly because of her diamond obsession!" said Sonic rolling his eyes. Amy nodded.

"So that means, if she's there, then Shadow must have been sitting with her" said Sonic, Amy then looked up and began to drift into space, she then saw in her head, Shadow and Rouge climbing onto the roller coaster, then she saw the sparkling bracelet around her wrist.

"Shadow and Rouge!" she cried, she began to look through the pictures and found Shadow and Rouge's picture, Shadow and Rouge were standing in front of amusement ride, it wasn't exactly a ride, it was a maze of mirrors, and the sign above in flashing light letters read The Crystal Maze.

Shadow was coming out of the door, and Rouge was at the bottom, Amy studied the picture more and saw a line that looked like a crack across their stomachs, Amy traced it with her finger. "What's that?" she asked. She looked up at Sonic who had a look. "It looks like a slicing line going across them" he said.

"What could that mean?" asked Amy, Sonic studied the picture then pointed to the maze of mirrors behind them, "if that crack is there, and the mirrors behind them…" "Glass?" said Amy "you think they'll die by glass?" She pulled the photo over to her, "there's this crack across them, and with the glass in the picture", "That's the clue!" said Sonic, Amy looked up at him, "we've got to warn them" said Amy, Sonic nodded.

That evening, Sonic and Amy took a walk down to the Chaotix to look for Shadow and Rouge. "I don't know about this Amy" said Sonic, "Shadow will never believe a word of this, and Rouge will probably scoff!"

"But Sonic!" said Amy "after what Morgana said we can't stop now, if we can stop the cycle we can delay Death from claiming us!" she saw the building which was the Chaotix Detective Agency and walked in, as they did, they saw that the front office was empty.

"They're not here" said Sonic, "they must have gone home" "no they haven't!" said Amy, she pointed up at a coat banister that had Shadow and Rouge's coats and their bags. "Ohh" said Sonic. Amy's ears than began to twitch when she heard a soft moan coming from somewhere.

"Hey!" she whispered "do you hear that?" Sonic nodded, his ears too pricked up, they followed the sound and saw a door with a window leading into Vector's old office, they looked in and they saw Shadow standing at a table leaning over Rouge who was sprawled out on the desk.

Shadow had his trousers down and was thrusting his penis in and out of his girlfriend's vagina, as he thrust he was kissing Rouge's neck as well as caressing her breasts under her white shirt. Rouge breathlessly moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist and Shadow groaned loudly.

Sonic's eyes widened and he turned away to gag, Amy too turned away, Sonic looked at Amy "I didn't come here to watch them shag each other!" Just then Shadow let out a loud cry as he came, and Rouge let out a gasp of pleasure. Amy shivered, then she saw Shadow get off Rouge and pull his trousers up whilst Rouge pulled up her knickers and tidied her dress and hair.

Amy then thought it would be a good time to interrupt, so she banged loudly on the door, as she did Shadow and Rouge jumped and Rouge let out a cry of alarm. "What the fuck!" cried Shadow in anger, "shit!" cried Rouge, Amy then opened the door, "you scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry" said Amy "we don't wish to interrupt, "you just did" growled Shadow coldly. Amy frowned at the ebony hedgehog, then looked at Rouge, "listen" she said "I know this is going to sound crazy but we've come to save you" "Save us?" said Rouge, cocking her head to one side and eying Amy like she was crazy.

Shadow began to snicker, Rouge then began to snicker and laugh, Sonic then walked up to them both, "it's not funny!" he said angrily, "this is serious! Look when Amy had that vision, some of us got of the roller coaster, but those who didn't died!" "I know faker!" said Shadow "but you guys are crazy!"

"Crazy!" cried Sonic, his temper was getting more and more fired up as he was talking to his black rival. "Crazy! Four people are dead! Doesn't that worry you?" "Death is coming after us!" said Amy "Espio, Knuckles, Silver and Blaze are dead! But the weird thing is they died in exactly the same order they would have if they had stayed on the ride!"

"And we're next?" said Rouge, still looking at them as if they were crazy, Sonic nodded, "and look!" said Amy "we looked through the photos I took that very night!" she showed them the photo and pointed to the line across Rouge and Shadow's stomachs. Rouge shook her head, "what?" she scoffed, "we're gonna get cut in half?"

"By what?" said Shadow, "he looked around the room, I can't see anything that might slice us in half" Rouge laughed as Shadow shrugged, "you truly are insane!" He went into the main office and went to stand under some shelves so he could put away some weaponry in a cupboard whilst the other three followed him. He then stood and turned to the three Mobians.

"Listen Shadow!" said Sonic "we don't care what you think! I don't care if you think we're crazy! But four people are dead! You're next and we need to know who was sitting behind you on the roller coaster!" Rouge looked at Shadow then at Amy and Sonic "how should we know?" she said. "I don't remember" said Shadow, "it's not like we'd look behind us to see who was on the roller coaster" Rouge nodded.

Just then Amy looked up over Shadow's head at some boxes that were unsturdy on a shelf just above some panes of glass, "there!" she screamed, as soon as she spoke, the shelf collapsed and the boxes fell, but Sonic used his speed and pushed Shadow out of the way.

As he did the shelf then hit the coat banister and it fell against another shelf near where Rouge was standing, Rouge screamed in shock as the stuff of the shelf fell, then one of the shelves fell in a sliding position which fell against her and pinned her to the wall.

Then some diamond glass that was on the above shelf fell on the sliding shelf shattering into sharp panes and slid down towards Rouge, and before she had a chance to move or even scream, the glass impaled and sliced Rouge in the stomach and torso. As the glass impaled her many times Shadow watched in horror, he placed his hand over his mouth to keep himself from throwing up, or screaming.

Sonic and Amy also looked on in horror, as they watched the white bat get horrifically impaled and sliced, blood ruptured from her wounds in her stomach and chest, then blood began to pour from her mouth as she let out a choked gasp. Shadow stared for a couple of seconds in shock, then he turned to Amy who was biting her lip trying not to be sick at the horrific sight with tears of grief and shock rolling down her cheeks.

Shadow then let out a choked cry, his eyes filled with tears of grief at his girlfriend's horrific death as well as hate and anger at Amy, Sonic himself tried to not be sick at Rouge's horrific death scene. Amy meanwhile stared at Rouge's bloodied up body and tears rolled down her cheeks. "Rouge…" she whispered in grief.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Who's next?**

The next morning, Amy came out of the police station followed by Sonic, "I don't believe it" he said "ten hours for questioning!" Amy said nothing, she just looked at the ground sadly, "Amy?" said Sonic. "I didn't tell them anything" said Sonic, "I think they were trying to scare us into confessing but they had no other reason to keep us there"

Amy looked at Sonic "well, what did you tell them Ames?" he asked, "everything" said Amy, "I told them I didn't do anything, I told them about the Roller Coaster, and about Espio, Knuckles, Blaze and Silver and why we went to see Shadow and Rouge, but they kept looking at me like I was crazy!"

"I think now the way it has gone" said Sonic quietly, "after Shadow and Rouge, it's whoever was behind them, then me, then you" Amy went pale then she felt her tears fall again, "We can't do this" she whispered "we can't save anyone now, it's on us, Espio, Knuckles, Blaze, Silver, now Rouge, then Shadow, then whoever was behind them, then us" Sonic looked at Amy's tear stained eyes and then grabbed her arms, "No Amy!" he said "I won't give up!"

"What are you saying Sonic?" said Amy "look Shadow almost died first! But we intervened, so the cycles been delayed, so we still have a chance to find out who was behind Shadow and Rouge on the Roller Coaster!"

"We have a chance!" he said "if we do this we can save the others from their fate, I mean, we're so close we can't give up now!" Amy looked up at him, "look I have to go, I have to help Tails get ready for the open air demonstration of the X-Tornado" "but Sonic…" said Amy "don't you think we should stick together?"

"Listen" said Sonic "it'll be ok, I have my cell, so you can call me, and I'll call you, just go home and look at the pictures, and see if you can find anymore clues and I'll see if I can find out who else got of the roller coaster" Amy then walked up to Sonic and put his hands on the sides of his face, "please be ok Sonic" she whispered "if I loose you…."

"You won't lose me Amy" said Sonic soothingly, "we're gonna be ok" he placed his hands around Amy's waist, "I won't let anything happen!" He pulled Amy towards him in a hug, he then moved his lips down towards Amy and kissed her trembling mouth, as he did Amy opened her mouth to let his tongue slip in which was begging for an entrance.

Sonic moaned as his tongue passed Amy's soft lips, then Amy moaned as she felt Sonic's tongue explore her mouth, then Sonic's hand moved up from her waist to comb through her hair, then the other moved down to her rear. Amy moved her arms around Sonic's neck and combed her fingers through his quills.

Sonic then slid his lips away from Amy's mouth and kissed her nuzzle in a comforting way, "I love you Amy" he whispered softly, Amy relaxed as she felt his hot breath on her face. "We're gonna be ok Amy" whispered Sonic "I promise you" Amy looked up at her blue hero. "Ok" she said.

Sonic then let go of her gently, then turned to walk away, "I love you Amy" he whispered "I love you too Sonic" whispered Amy as she saw Sonic start to break into a run, as he did, all that shot off was a blue blur. Amy watched him leave them turned to walk in the other direction to her apartment.

As she was walking away, behind a large tree, two red eyes filled with angst followed her, he reached into his leather trouser pocket and pulled out a green chaos emerald, He shook his black quills and watched as Amy disappeared from view. "Chaos control now" he growled and vanished in a green light.

When Amy got back to her apartment, she put on her computer and began to scan through the photos, she then came to the picture with the green lizards hand in the way. She looked at it and sighed.

She had been on the computer for two hours, and she hadn't been able to find out who was sitting behind Shadow and Rouge, and she was worried, that if she never found who they were, she and Sonic would never found out who was next and death could come after them and they would never stop the cycle. She looked at the photo again, then she saw something catch her eye.

She then saw a white hand peeking out over the top of the seat, she got the mouse and tried to zoom in, when she did, she got a clearer glimpse of what was there, she then saw that the Mobian sitting there was wearing a large purple ring. Amy's heart leapt to her throat.

She then remembered when they went to see Morgana, she was wearing the exact same ring that very same day, she remembered it well as she saw it when Morgan was looking at her Crystal ball. "Oh shit!" she thought, "Morgana was on the ride!" she picked up her cell phone and began to call Sonic.

She waited for a couple of rings, then Sonic picked up, "hello?" "Sonic!" cried Amy "I just had a look at the pictures and I saw that the person sitting behind Shadow was Morgana Ravenwolf!" "You serious?" said Sonic on the other side. "Dead serious!" said Amy, "the person sitting there was wearing exactly the same ring I saw Morgana wearing when we went to see her"

"Morgana!" cried Sonic "I'm gonna call her shop to see if she's there" said Amy, "Where are you?" "I'm at the demonstration with Tails" said Sonic "we're gonna start in about half an hour!" Sonic then began to look around; he could see Tails making sure the X-Tornado was in working order.

"Hold on!" said Sonic "she's at the demonstration!" "What!" said Amy "she's got a stall here!" Sonic looked through the crowds to see the stalls where some people were selling sweets, drinks and popcorn and also amusement stalls such as coconut shy's and others, he could see one tent where there was tarot and a crystal ball. Above read the words. **'MORGANA RAVENWOLF, FORTUNES AND DESTINYS'**

"Go and find her Sonic!" cried Amy "I'll try" said Sonic "she's not there at the moment, but I'll go and find her" "Ok" said Amy "I'm coming up to the demonstration" "ok" said Sonic "and Amy…" "what?" said Amy, "have you looked at our pictures?" Amy felt her mouth go dry; she looked at the computer and then clicked on a picture of her.

"There's no clue, except a picture of me with Cream and her face is blurred, and I'm wearing a shirt with red and black markings" Sonic was silent as he tried to think, "and mine?" he asked quietly, Amy clicked to Sonic's picture. "And yours is when I got a picture of you standing looking surprised and…" she paused "there's a shadow of something across your face"

"What?" said Sonic "like there's something coming towards me?" Sonic then looked around and saw the X-Tornado, "like a vehicle is gonna flatten me?" "I don't know" whispered Amy, she then turned her attention to her cell phone, "look I'm on my way!" she said. "Ok" said Sonic.

Amy hung up, then she pulled on her red coat and ran outside to find her bike, she found it in her side shed and began to speed off towards the Demonstration at the Mobotropolis Park. As she was cycling, she suddenly heard a motor noise behind her, she looked in her bicycle mirror and saw a large black motorbike which was a way away, but it seemed to be following her.

Amy tried to see who was following her, yet she could not see their face as it was covered by a helmet, she squinted harder to look more into the mirror, she saw the rider was wearing leather trousers and a black and red leather jacket, Amy looked ahead and tried to pedal faster.

She took another look in the mirror and she saw it was a motorcycle with a symbol of a black hedgehog, which meant that it could be one person, Amy felt scared, she peddled faster, until she saw the sign for Tails's X-Tornado demonstration, she then steered in and parked her bike.

When she did, she jumped off and went to find Sonic. When she ran into the area, the motorcyclist following her parked his motorcycle, when he stopped the engine; he pulled off his helmet and shook his black and red quills loose. Then he pulled off his red and black biker jacket. His red eyes followed the young pink hedgehog into the area; he then got of his bike and began to follow her slowly.

**So...what's going to happen next? and who is following her? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Love Bloodrayne666 **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Death's Final Claims**

At the demonstration, Tails was showing the gathered Mobians the X-Tornado, showing them how the machine worked and how he had used it to fight enemies like Eggman and his machines.

Sonic stood nearby looking proud of his two tailed friend, and then looked at the many Mobians who were clapping and reacting with awe at Tails's speeches. Sonic then saw someone dressed in blue jeans and wearing a silvery blue top along with pearly white hair walk away from the crowd back towards the Fortune teller tent.

Sonic's eyes narrowed, "Morgana!" he cried, he ran towards the figure and shouted "Morgana!" Morgan turned around; her long pearly hair flew over her shoulder. "Sonic?" she cried. "Morgana!" Sonic yelled, using his speed he ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Morgana he cried forcing her to turn around to face him, "were you sitting on the roller coaster? Were you?" Morgana looked afraid "what are you…?" she started to say, "Just tell me!" shouted Sonic "were you sitting on the roller coaster?" Morgana was about to answer when Amy appeared.

"Sonic?" she cried, she ran over to both Sonic and Morgana, Morgana then pushed Sonic's hands off of her and began to walk towards her tent. Sonic then grabbed her again "you witch!" he shouted "we trusted you!" and all this time you were on the roller coaster! Did you jinx it! Did you make it happen?"

Morgana began to yell at Sonic "No!" she yelled "I didn't jinx it! I was just there by chance!" Sonic shook her "this doesn't make sense Morgana!" he shouted, "Amy had the vision and we skipped our supposed death! Now death has followed us and our friends are dead!"

"It wasn't my fault!" yelled Morgana "I didn't jinx it; I didn't know this was going to happen!" Sonic shook Morgana again, "then how did Amy have the vision, how come death is following us?" Morgana pushed Sonic off her, "I know I'm a sorceress Sonic, or a witch! But I'm not one that brings death!" she then began to turn towards her tent.

As she did, Amy then saw an ice-cream van move towards her tent, "Morgana!" shouted Amy. Morgana stopped to turn to Amy, then the Ice Cream van then hit her tent and the tent began to collapse, then the sharp bronze spiked flag on the top began to fall right above Morgan's head. "Oh shit!" cried Amy.

Morgana looked up to see the flag come down, but she didn't have time to move as it was coming down to impale her head. But Sonic moved quickly and pulled her out of the way. Just as he did the spiked flag impaled in the grass. "Shit!" cried Morgana, her blue eyes glowed in shock, as they did, a lightbulb on the lights that surrounded the area went off and exploded.

"Morgana!" cried Amy "are you ok?", as she asked, she heard people clapping and cheering for Tails as he finished his demonstration. Morgana looked up at Amy in shock, "Morgana!" shouted Amy "you have to tell me who was sitting next to you on the roller coaster! WHO?"

Morgana didn't speak as she was still in shock after nearly being impaled to death, "Morgana!" Amy screamed again "please! Tell me now! Who was sitting next to you on the roller coaster? They're next!" Morgana turned to Tails who was giving the X-Tornado a polish with a large wet sponge.

"Tails?" cried Sonic, Morgana nodded, "oh my god!" cried Amy, she stood up and pulled Morgana up to her feet, "Tails!" shouted Sonic running towards his friend, Tails turned to look at Sonic, "hey Sonic!" he called cheerfully did you enjoy the demonstration?"

"Tails!" shouted Sonic "we have to get out of here!" "Why?" said Tails looking confused, he dropped the sponge he was using, and it hit the water bucket which was on the edge of a small platform, the bucket then toppled and hit the side of the plane. As it did, the propeller fell forward and one of the blades hit Tails's shoulder and sliced him in half from the shoulder down.

As he was sliced, Sonic screamed as his best friend was killed in front of him, and the young foxes blood splattered all over him and then fell in two halves on the ground. Amy and Morgana who were watching also screamed in terror. Most of the Mobians who were watching also screamed in terror and many ran towards the medical tent.

As Sonic stood frozen staring at his best friends bisected body, he didn't see that the X-Tornado's wing was aiming towards his head. Amy saw and screamed out "Sonic look out!" Sonic looked up and saw the wing of the X-Tornado aiming towards him, but before he could move, he was knocked to the side by the wing.

Amy then saw a vision, she saw Sonic's picture and then saw his death, "Sonic…!" she cried, she ran towards him, Sonic rolled over dazed by being hit by the wing, he then saw a go-kart appear out of nowhere, and it was heading straight towards him.

"Oh fuck!" he cried, the go-cart was being ridden on by a young teenage weasel that hadn't seen him. "Sonic!" screamed Amy, she grabbed Sonic's shoulders and pulled him out of the way of the go-cart, where the teenager, having just seen Sonic and Tails's bisected body fell off and began to cry out in shock.

"Amy!" cried Sonic, Amy threw her arms around him "oh Sonic!" she cried, Sonic hugged her back "you saved my life!" Amy then kissed him many times with tears, "oh God!" she cried, "I love you so much Sonic!" "I love you too Amy!" cried Sonic hugging her tightly. Morgana then ran over to them to help. Then Amy looked up and then cried out in terror...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Spearing Hate**

Amy looked up to see Shadow walking through the crowds towards her, that same look was in his eyes, that look of hate and anger after Rouge's death. Amy felt terrified, then a vision of Shadow and her photo appeared in her head after looking at Shadow.

"We have to get out of here!" she cried, pulling Sonic and Morgana away, "what?" cried Sonic "what's wrong?" "Shadow!" said Amy "he causes my death! In my photo I was standing with Cream and I was wearing the tee-shirt with the same colour and style of stripes Shadow has on his quills! He's the clue!"

"Shit!" cried Sonic, he got to his feet with Morgana and Amy's help and they began to move away, "get the fuck out of here Shadow!" shouted Sonic at his black rival, "hey I'm just hanging out at the demonstration!" said Shadow, "You followed me!" yelled Amy, her fear mixing with anger.

"Oh! You are paranoid!" said Shadow beginning to mock her "But, hey I saw what happened. You're next right? You're the end of it, aren't you? Man, I'd be paranoid too!" He walked closer towards Amy, Sonic and Morgana "You didn't even believe me!" yelled Amy "Yeah, well, seeing is believing" said Shadow calmly yet still with angst in his voice.  
"Then you have to stay away from me!" screamed Amy "Have to?" said Shadow "Wow, that's extreme!" Amy, Sonic and Morgana stared at Shadow, and Shadow stared back at them, there was a long pause before the ebony hedgehog spoke. "Oh, no way!" he said, beginning to laugh mockingly, he then pointed at Amy "Do I cause your death?" Then he turned angst again "Just like you caused Rouge's?"

The three Mobians tried to get away from him "whoa whoa whoa wait!" said Shadow jumping in front of them before they could run off "You have a vision? Was I in it? Was I in a picture?" shouted Shadow pointing at himself, " Just tell me how to start it off! Let's get this over with!"

"You'll save me if you just stay away!" shouted Amy, tears of fear, anger and frustration running down her face "Then it'll all be over!" Shadow's eyes blazed as he went mad with fury and hate "What do I care?" he shouted "It skipped me. For me, it is over. I'm not dying. I'm not dying!" he then began to get more and more angry and crazy with hate and his hands began to glow yellow "I'm not gonna die! It's you, Amy! You're dead!" he shouted, his furious red eyes fixed on Amy.

Then his hands began to glow yellow, "CHAOS SPEAR!" he yelled, throwing yellow spears towards them, Morgana, Sonic and Amy screamed and ducked, the spears then flew over their heads and towards the damaged X-Tornado, the spears then bounced off a mirror part of the wing and flew backwards towards Shadow.

As they flew towards him, Shadow's eyes went wide, then the spears impaled Shadow through the upper torso and stomach, then the ebony hedgehog fell to his knees, his red eyes looked at the three Mobians who stared in shock, "bastards" he choked as blood erupted from his mouth, he then fell forwards on his front, with hate in his heart.

Morgana, Amy and Sonic stared at Shadow's motionless bloody form and Sonic bowed his head, Amy bit her lip, "Shadow…." she whispered "rest in peace" Sonic then looked at his bloody body and sighed, "Sayonara Shadow the Hedgehog" Morgana just stared at the body and kissed her fingers and whispered some words. "May he rest in peace" she whispered.

They all stared at Shadow's body for a long time until Amy tugged gently on Sonic's sleeve, "let's go" she said, Sonic and Morgana nodded, they began to quietly walk away, "I think we'd better call the police as well" said Morgana. Amy nodded, she looked back at Shadow's bloody body and even though she was sad about his death, as well as the deaths of the other people who had died, she felt relived that she, Sonic and Morgana had skipped death and were still alive.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fourteen**

**End of the Line**

_**Five Months Later…….**_

Amy sat on the underground train resting her head on Sonic's shoulder, she could feel Sonic's hand stroke her hair as she leaned against him. As they sat together she looked at the map above her head. They were only a couple of stops away until they got to their destination.

Amy snuggled closer to Sonic, it was getting late and she couldn't wait to get home and relax as it had been a long train ride, they had been travelling home from a weekend holiday on the other side of Mobotropolis, now they were going on their journey back to their home area.

After a while, the voice announcer was heard, "now approaching East Station, next stop City Centre, end of the line, next stop end of the line" Amy felt a little scared when she heard that, then the train stopped, she then looked up at the sliding doors where some people were waiting, she then stood up suddenly.

"Amy?" said Sonic "are you ok?" "I think we should walk" said Amy "its cold out" said Sonic looking confused at his girlfriend. "Yeah, but the exercise can do us good" said Amy. Sonic stood up, he looked at Amy in a confusing way, but then he nodded in agreement, "I can run faster than the train anyway" he said.

When the doors opened they tried to get out but were pushed back by a group of cheering male dogs who were shouting a football song. Sonic got irritated as he was pushed back, and Amy was almost knocked off her feet. Just as the dogs pushed their way past her, Amy then saw a familiar face get on train.

"Morgana?" cried Amy, seeing the white mongoose appear, Morgana looked at Amy and smiled in glee, she then hugged the pink hedgehog, "Hi Amy!" said Morgana, "I didn't know you were on here!" she then saw Sonic "hey Sonic!" she said cheerfully, "hey!" said Sonic.

"I was doing a tarot show at a carnival in East Station, and I've just finished so I was lucky to catch an early train back to the City Centre" "Cool!" said Amy, she then looked a little nervous. "Are you ok?" asked Morgana, Amy then let out a hearty laugh, "I'm sorry" she said trying to make a joke "I was just feeling a little weird, like it did on that night"

"What?" said Morgan sitting next to her friend and patting her back, "look Ames, you have nothing to worry about! Death skipped us! Shadow was going to cause your death, but you intervened and it skipped us!" Amy looked up at Morgana "so if anything happens to me or Sonic, you have nothing to worry about"

"Exactly" said Sonic kneeling down so he was level with Amy, "you have nothing to worry about" Amy looked at Sonic and Morgana and then nodded, "you're right" she said "we'll be ok" but suddenly, just as she said that, the train suddenly made a violent jolt!

"What was that?" cried Morgana standing up, Sonic also stood up, as did Amy who looked terrified, as the train jolted, the other passengers stood up terrified and tried to steady themselves on the poles and against the seats. Sonic grabbed Amy and held her close to him and the train jolted and jumped, Morgana held onto a pole trying to steady herself.

Then Sonic and Amy were flung to the side as the train swung to and fro, Sonic was hit against the metal wall, Amy fell against a seat, Morgana stood up trying to regain her balance, "Morgana!" screamed Amy "get down!" Morgana looked at Amy in shock, then suddenly a metal wheel appeared from the side as the train scrapped against the wall. As it did, it hit Morgana sending the Mongoose flying and exploding in blood.

Amy screamed as she saw her friend die horrifically before her eyes and get covered in her blood, Sonic too stared in shock until he was thrown up as the train gave another violent jump, he then fell against the window, the glass then began to crack, Sonic tried to pull away, but he was too late as the glass shattered and he was dragged screaming out of the window against the wall between the train.

As he was dragged outside, his body was crushed and exploded in blood and guts against the wall, Amy began to scream and cry as she saw her lover die, she then screamed again as she flung out of the carriage as the train stopped violently and debris, other passengers including her were thrown out of the train.

As the train crashed, bodies were flung out of the smashed windows all broken, dead and bloody, the whole area was filled with devastating destruction and death, the train lay shattered and broken, sparks of electricity flashed lighting up the dark tunnel, all around lay broken metal and dead bodies.

Amongst them lay Amy Rose, she lay in the middle of the tracks covered in blood and crying, she looked up at the devastation around her and began crying, she tried to move, but a wave of agonising pain shot up her leg, she turned to look at it to see it was horrifically twisted and broken.

Amy bit her lip and tried to move, but as she did, she heard a rumbling in the distance, then she heard a rumbling in the distance, she then looked up to see some lights appear in the tunnel, then she saw another train heading her way! Amy opened her mouth to scream, as she did, the train came straight towards her………..!

Just then Amy found herself back on the train, and Sonic was talking to her "…you have nothing to worry about!" Sonic said to her, he then stopped to see Amy's eyes wide with terror, her mouth hanging open and tears run down her cheeks.

"you ok?" asked Sonic confused, Amy's mouth trembled, "the train…." She whispered in terror, Sonic went pale, "oh shit!" he cried, he stood up and tried to pull the emergency break, "help!" he shouted "stop the train!" Amy too got up and began to bang on the doors, "stop the train!" she screamed, "it's gonna crash!" she tried to pull on the doors to force them open, as she did, the lights flashed and flickered, then the train began to jolt and jump……………..

**The End**

**So have they finally met their final destination? I leave it up to you to decide readers! Hahahahahahahahahahaah! **

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Love Bloodrayne666**


End file.
